dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Evelyn.G.S
'' recomendaciones de dramas asiáticos'' '' '' información : esta es mi lista de recomendación de dramas asiáticos que he visto y que quiero compartir con quienes quieran ver este tipo de dramas que son muy divertidos. definición : la letra "C" son dramas coreanos. la letra "J" son dramas japoneses. la letra "T" son dramas taiwaneses. y las " * " son la puntuación (según mi criterio) de lo buenas que son. puntación, repito! es según mi opinión. eso no quiere decir que a ustedes les parezca lo mismo, y quizás estén en desacuerdo con migo. '' lista de dramas : '' Boys before flowers ***** "C" '' ''Playful kiss **** "C" Personal preference **** "C" Heartstrings **** "C" My fair lady * "C" Miss panda and hedgehog ***** "C" My shinin girl *** "C" Dream high ***** "C" You are beautiful **** "C" To the beautiful you **** "C" Full house ***** "C" Full house II **** "C" City hunter***** "C" Ma boy **** "C" Fondant garden *** "T" The woman who still ***** "C" Educando ala princesa ***** "C" Las horas del principe ** "C" Paradice ranch ** "C" '' ''Extravagante chalenlle ** "T" Iris *** "C" Flower boy ramyun shop ***** "C" Romantic princess ***** "T" I love taera * "C" '' Tree of heart ***** "C"'' Protect the boss **** "C" Marry me! mary **** "C" Oh! my lady ** "C" Love rain **** "C" Hi my sweet heart *** "T" Atachinchi no dashi **** "J" Nobuta wo produce **** "J" La ultima audicion *** "C" Kurosagi **** "J" Proposal daisakusen *** "J" Love buffet *** "T" Flower boy next door *** "C" It started with a kiss ***** "T" They kiss again ***** "T" '' ''Kimi wa petto **** "J" Hana kimi *** "T" The rse **** "T" Ouran high school hot club *** "J" Momo love ** "T" Love or bread *** "T" Big **** "C" Itazura na kiss *** "J" Summer x summer *** "T" Queen's *** "T" Devil beside you *** "T" Koishite akuma *** "J" That love come *** "T" Bull figthing **** "T" Why why love **** "T" Marmalade boy *** "T" Love contract *** "T" Sunao ni narenakute *** "J" El mayordomo de mei-chan **** "J" Suena el marcador *** "J" Hot shot *** "T" Mars **** "T" Radiante felicidad **** "T" Meteor garden *** "T" Meteor garden II *** "T" Office girl *** "T" El amor sigue **** "T" Angel de luz *** "T" Fated to love you ***** "T" Calling for love *** "T" I need romance **** "C" I need romance II *** "C" Lie to me *** "C" Silence *** "T" Black & white **** "T" Secret angel *** "C" Myung wol spy ** "C" Shiritsu bakaleya koukou *** "J" Stand up! **** "J" Can we get married ? *** "C" Autumn's concerto ***** "T" '' ''My queen *** "T" Absolute boyfriend ! "*** "T" Macherel run *** "C" Otomen ** "J" Yamato nadeshiko *** "J" Happy michelin kitchen *** "T" Togetter superstar express ** "T" Code blue **** "J" Last cinderella *** "J" Spring love *** "T" Romance town *** "C" Hana yori dango ** "J" Hana yori dango II ** "J" Shut up! flower boy band *** "C" Deceo verte denuevo *** "T" Monstar **** "C" Secret garden **** "C" '' '' " HASTA EL MOMENTO ESTOS SON TODOS LOS DRAMAS QUE HE VISTO. SI AN VISTO ALGUNOS DE ESTOS DRAMAS SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE HAY ALGUNOS DRAMAS SON LA VERSION DE OTROS. POR LO GENERAL SON DISTINTAS VERCIONES DE MANGAS JAPONESES, BASICA MENTE SON LO MISMO PERO CADA UNA TIENE LO SUYO. ME FALTARON LOS DRAMAS (P.S MAN - A GAME ABOUT LOVE - PEACH GIRL Y METEOR SHOWER) PORQUE NO LAS TERMINE DE VER , METEOR SHOWER FUE PORQUE NO ME GUSTO MUCHO LA VERSION, (LA ENCONTRE MUY LARGA) Y LAS OTRAS FUE PORQUE LES FALTABAN CAPITULOS EN ESPAÑOL. COMO DATO A PARTE QUIERO PONER A LOS ACTORES QUE ME GUSTAN DE CADA PAIS. DE JAPON : YAMASHITA TOMOHISA DE TAIWAN : MIKE HE , JOE CHENG Y VIC ZHOU Y DE COREA : LEE MIN HO